


Stay with me Forever

by Raised_from_perdition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Denial, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Family Issues, Homophobia, Insanity, Loss, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raised_from_perdition/pseuds/Raised_from_perdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes out to his family, and does not expect the reaction he receives. He doesn't understand. What's wrong with loving Cas? Apparently a lot, according to the Missouri Mental Institution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me Forever

Dean was not crazy. He tried to tell his parents this as his father wrestled him into the back seat of the Impala, but to no avail. The only reaction he got was his mother's tears. The whole car trip, he begged them to take him home, to take him back to Sam, but John just turned up the radio and drowned out his voice, and his mother's sobs. 

After the first hour, he grew tired of yelling, and lent back against the window, blinking away his tears. He was not mental, he was perfectly fine. He closed his eyes, thinking if he slept, he might not wake up, and wouldn't have to spend his days in a mental ward. He wished Cas were here, but he had been taken away unexpectedly, leaving no time to say goodbye. 

It wasn’t like he would’ve been able to anyway. The reason he was in the car driving to the loony bin was because he had finally decided to tell his parents about his and Cas’ relationship. He had been expecting a little anger, disappointment maybe. 

What he hadn’t been expecting was his mother to turn bone, white and burst into tears. He hadn’t been expecting John to cry, “You’re sick. You’re so sick. You need help”

Dean was not crazy, it wasn’t his fault he had fallen for his best friend. 

He managed to drift off, despite the very loud Led Zepplin playing in the ground. He dreamed of Cas. He dreamed that they were walking down the street, holding hands and laughing. No one else was around, it was just them. When they reached the end of the street, Dean twirled Cas around, so his back was to the road, then he lent forward and kissed him.

He had always loved kissing Cas. It filled him with this warm fire of contentment. It filled this hole inside him, that he had never realised was there, but wondered how he could have missed it. 

He grazed his tongue against Cas’ teeth and a strange metallic taste filled his mouth. He frowned, and pulled away. Blood trickled out of Cas’ mouth, and Dean gasped.

“Cas? You okay” 

Cas bought a hand to his mouth, and pulled away bloody fingers. He didn’t look scared, just vaguely… interested. He shrugged at Dean and smiled, teeth bloody. 

Dean stumbled backwards in horror as blood began to trickle from Cas’ eyes. His face was covered in blood, and then it was all over Dean. His shirt was sticky with red as he screamed.

“Cas!” the stream of blood gushed faster and began to pool around them, “Cas! CAS!”

He woke up flailing, screaming Cas’ name. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. 

Just a dream. He took a deep breath. Just a dream. 

The door beside him clicked open, and he jumped. His father’s faced loomed from the opening. 

“Come on Dean” he said softly. 

He looked around. He hadn’t even realised they had stopped, nor that his parents had left the car. He pulled himself out of the back seat and saw his mother standing next a sign that read ‘Missouri Mental Institution’ with a curvy women with soft black hair. If she wasn’t wearing a white coat, Dean would’ve thought she hot. 

“Dean” his father gently grabbed his arm and led him over to the sign. 

“Dean isn’t it? I’m Doctor Barnes” the hot doctor chick said warmly.

“I’m not insane” Dean said immediately. 

She smiled sadly. “No Dean your not. You’re just sick, and you need a help to get better.”

“No” Dean spat, “I don’t need help. I don’t! I just want to go home to Cas. Why won’t you let me be with Cas?”

His mother burst into tears and John moved to hug her. “Please Dean. Just let her help you” he said over Mary’s shaking shoulder. 

“I don’t need help” Dean said, “There is nothing wrong with me. Please!” 

Mary detached herself from John, and put her arms on Dean’s shoulders. “Baby please” she sniffed.

“Why are you doing this to me?” he whispered brokenly. 

His mother held him tightly, and when she released him she put a hand on his cheek, “I’ll see you soon love” then she moved back and stood beside his father.

Dr Barnes put a hand on his arm and began to pull him away, “Wha- no!” he shrugged her hand off and tried to run back to his parents. 

A pair of strong arms pulled him back and he screamed, “NO! No please don’t. Mum! Dad!” Mary buried his head into John’s neck. That was the last thing he saw of his parents as they dragged him into the building, “Cas! Please! Cas!” 

 

Cas was in his arms, mouth, nose, eyes bleeding. He was coughing up blood. It was everywhere.  
“Dean” he choked. “Dean” tears fell from his eyes- no not tears. Just more blood. “Dean!”  
He jolted awake, and nearly fell off the bed when he saw Cas looming over him.  
“Fuck!” he slipped off the bed in a tangle of bed sheets. Cas barked a laugh as he kneeled in Dean’s bed.  
“Right there princess?” he cooed.  
Dean groaned and rubbed his forehead, “Fucking hell Cas!”  
Cas rolled his eyes and helped him up onto the bed, “Hey babe. Lovely to see you too”  
“How did you know I was here? How did you even get in here?” Dean frowned.  
Cas smirked, “Window.”  
“It’s barred.”  
Cas shrugged, then lent forward and brushed his hands through Dean’s hair. “So they didn’t take it too well?” he said sadly.  
“Understatement” Dean said sadly, leaning into Cas’ touch.  
“I’m sorry” Cas said sympathetically, still shifting through the other boys locks.  
Dean looked away, fearing he might cry, “S’not your fault”, he said, quickly wiping at cheek.  
“Hey” Cas lifted Dean’s chin, “Its alright. Your parents might’ve left you, but I won’t. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay with you forever”  
Dean leant forward and buried his face into Cas’ neck. Cas lay down on the bed, and held Dean close.  
“Never going to leave you baby, don’t worry.”  
Dean nodded into Cas shoulder, “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” he kissed Dean’s head. 

 

Cas was Dean’s most common visitor. Every day he would be here. Dean would often ask if Cas had a life. The boy would reply with a laugh, “You are my life Dean.”  
His mother and father visited once a week, and when Sammy’s got older they began to bring him as well. The visits generally involved Sam telling him all about school, his father avoiding his eyes, and his mother’s tears.  
Dean hated the visits, nearly as much as his sessions with Doctor Barnes.  
His talks with ‘call me Pam’ consisted mainly of getting him to admit what was wrong. It was sick. Nothing was wrong with him. He just loved Cas, that’s it. He didn’t understand why that was such an issue.  
He wasn’t exactly sure how long he had been here. When he asked, Cas would change the subject, or distract him with his mouth.  
“Dean?” there was a knock on the door, and he looked up from his bed. Pamela’s face appeared in the doorway, “Dean, Sam’s here to see you.”  
Sam appeared behind her, smiling, “Hey Dean” he said.  
“Sammy!” Dean sprang from bed and wrapped his arms around his little brother. When they broke apart he reached up and ruffled his brother’s hair. It was difficult, seeing his brother was so much taller than him now, and he easily swatted Dean away.  
“You right here with your brother Dean?” Pam asked. Dean told her he was and sat down on his bed, gesturing for Sam to sit in the seat by the window.  
“So. How you been?”  
They engaged in small talk for a while, the jokes and teasing coming easy to them. Sam told him all about his studies, and his new apartment with his girlfriend.  
“Speaking of Jess” Sam grinned, “I have news.” He smiled, big and goofy and happy, “I asked her to marry me. She said yes”  
Dean cried out with excitement, hugging his brother again. “Congratulations Sammy!”  
Sam grinned with excitement, “Thanks Dean”  
“Reckon they’ll let me out for the big day?”  
Sam smiled sadly, “Yeah maybe” Dean could see his doubt, but didn’t press it.  
“I’d like to marry Cas one day. When I get out of here,” Dean said smiling.  
Sam’s face fell, and Dean felt his stomach drop.  
“Dean… ”  
“Sam… not you too”  
Sam stood up and rubbed his head, “You’re hurting people Dean. Can’t you stop this?” he pulled his hands away from his face and gave his brother a hard look.  
“Sammy, there is nothing wrong with me.”  
Sam took a deep shaky breath, “Dean! You are tearing everyone apart! I’m constantly worrying about you! Dad and Mum argue all the time! Mum’s on anti-depressants for fucks sake!”  
Dean sighed, “Did you ever think it’s not me?” he said brokenly, “I’m not the problem! All I did was fall in love with a guy!”  
“Jesus- Dean, that’s what you think? You think that’s why you’re here?”  
“Why else would I be here? All of you want to hurt me. Cas is the only one that cares about me”  
“Cas is dead Dean! He died 6 fucking years ago!”  
Over the last 6 years, he had heard that said many times, and each time it felt like he’d been stabbed.  
“No” he spat, “No he’s not” Images filled his mind. Blood blood so much blood. He dug his hands into his hair and shook his head. “No, no, no, no, no”  
Sam walked to Dean, and put his hands on his knees, “Dean it wasn’t your fault. Cas didn’t see the car. That’s all. Listen to me, it wasn’t your fault”  
Cas’ bloody face loomed in his subconscious, and he battered it away. “No! NO! You’re lying. You’re just trying to keep us apart.” Dean swung at him, and Sam jumped back.  
“Dean calm down”  
He was on his feet, screaming at Sam. “Stay away from me Sam. Stay away from Cas. You’re crazy. You’re crazy!”  
Pamela rushed into the room eyes widening at the sight of a screaming, crying Dean swatting at his brother.  
“Sam. I think its best you leave. Quickly now” she pulled him out the door as Dean collapsed on the bed, sobbing.  
Images of Cas’ broken body filled his mind as he screamed. Cas’s bloody lips whispered his apology.  
“No” he sobbed, “No no no no”  
Soft hands began to drag through Dean’s hair, and he felt arms around him.  
“It’s okay” Cas whispered, “It’s okay, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise. I’ll be here forever” he kissed Dean’s head as he sobbed into his chest. 

 

Sam wiped his eyes as he drove home. Dean was hurting him. He was hurting Mum. He was hurting Dad. It was really weighing on the family, and they were all just waiting for the divorce announcement.  
Whenever he walked down the street whispers followed him. “See that? Yeah the big guy? That’s Sam Winchester. Have you heard about his brother?” It was hell.  
He didn’t think he’d ever forget the day Cas died. He remember being at home, doing homework, when his mother ran into the room, crying. He had then been driven to the hospital, where they were trying to revive Cas.  
Dean was there, when the car hit Cas. They had been messing around, walking around the streets together. Sam suspected there had been hand holding, but Dean hadn’t come out yet, so his parents didn’t know that part. Cas had run out, away from Dean who had been laughing and teasing him. Neither of them saw the car. Cas had died in Dean’s arms. The hospital hadn’t been able to revive him.  
Dean had been in terrible shape. He wasn’t eating, wasn’t sleeping. He had had several visits to the hospital to have his stomach pumped. He just wasn’t dealing.  
But then after a while, it got better. He smiled, he laughed. Everything was back to normal, or so they thought.  
One day, after a study session at his friend’s house. He came home to empty house, with a note promising to be home soon. They did get home, crying and without Dean.  
His initial feeling was anger. Anger at Dean for not dealing, anger at Cas for dying, anger at his parents for taking Dean away. He had been lonely and sad, and everyone at home was the same. He kinda got used to it after 6 years though.  
He sighed and reached for his phone. He dialled Jess’ number, leaving a message when he got a voice mail.  
“Hey babe it’s me. Just left the hospital- things aren’t looking good,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Anyway, I’ll be home soon, save some dinner for me. Love you. Bye.”

 

When he turned into his street, red and blue lights flashed from one of the houses. He frowned, and pulled up to his driveway.  
Fire trucks and police cars were parked outside his smouldering house, and neighbours milled around on the curb. He stopped his car with screech and he launched out of the car.  
“What the hell happened?” he roared to one of the firemen.  
The man turned, “Mr Winchester?” he asked.  
“Yes. What happened to my house?”  
The man looked at him sadly, “Gas leak”  
Sam’s heart seized. “Was anyone inside? Where’s Jess?”  
The fireman just looked at him, “Mr Winchester I’m sorry but-”  
“No” Sam interrupted. “No, that is not right”  
The man reached out to him, “We think she was making dinner. She lit the stove and- and that was it. We’re sorry”  
Sam shook his head, “No. No you’re lying. YOU’RE LYING”  
He pushed past him and ran up to the burnt house, “Jess!” he called, “JESS!”  
Policeman dashed out in front of him, stopping him from reaching the door. “Jess!” he screamed as they pulled him back.

 

The story of the Winchester’s was a sad one. They became that sad town story that kinda creeped everyone out.  
Poor Dean Winchester lost his boyfriend, and had a mental breakdown that lasted the rest of his life. Not ten years later the same thing happened to his younger brother. Having both her son’s in a mental asylum broke something in Mary Winchester, and a year after Sam was admitted, she took her own life. John Winchester was left alone in his house. The house became a source of terror for the children Kansas, and they were constantly daring each other to touch the doorknob, until John Winchester chased a pack of kids away with his gun.  
Pamela Barnes looked after them, regretting the decision she had made when Sam was first admitted. She had put them together, thinking that they could help each other deal, but it just got worse. It was like their brains adapted, new hallucinations replacing the old ones. They ran around the hospital, insisting ghosts were after them all, and the angels wanted them to be their vessels, which bought along the return of Castiel. The Winchesters were a lost cause they decided, and they stopped counselling them. They put them in a ward below the hospital, big enough for them to live in. They took to calling it the bunker.  
One afternoon there was banging and screaming coming from the bunker, and when Pamela and a few other doctors ran downstairs.  
They found Dean standing over Sam’s dead body, babbling about something called ‘the mark of Cain.’  
Dean was dead a week later.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a bit much, but hey its fan fiction. Sorry anyway. Leave a comment :)


End file.
